The Untold Story of Trunks
by Trunks-freak
Summary: Trunks's father has been murdered and his mother and sister kidnapped, and his village has been annihilated, what has happened ha sent him over the edge and futher... hey guys this is my very first fanfic positive feedback is highly encouraged
1. Ch 1 Over the Edge

**The Untold Story of Trunks**

Chapter I

Rain fell around a lonely, grief-stricken boy. Trunks stood beside the blood-soaked body of his father, crying hysterically. His entire village and been mercilessly slaughtered by a band of crusaders on a mission to purify the world of his kind, the Saiyans. All of his friends… his family… gone. His sister and mother were not there, so he automatically assumed that they had been taken. The purple-haired boy remebered his father, Vegita, and thought of all the things they had done together in the past seven years of his life. He thought of what his father had taught him; how to fight. He taught him how to never give up no matter how many times he failed or was knocked down. This was the pride of the Saiyans. He remembered his father teaching him the way of the blade. Each day was spent training so that some day he would become as strong as his fater. Vegita had loved him. He never really showed it to him and his mother, but they both knew that he would risk his own life for the well being of his family.

His mind switched over to his mother, Bulma. She was human but he loved her just the same. She had provided him with the love and happiness that every child should experience. She had encouraged him to be just like his father.

Finally, he turned his mind little sister, Bula. She had been only four years old. So young and yet, already so beautiful. He had loved her more than anyone else in his family. They weren't like normal siblings. They both shared things together, they played together, and they both would never let the other out of their sight.

Suddenly, his tears turned to a burning rage. _Why has this happened to me? _He asked himself. _Why has this happened to them?_ _What have we done to deserve this? I hate humans, we risk our lives for them, but they do nothing but hurt us, hunt us! Why…?!_

Trunks couldn't stand it anymore. He fell to his knees screaming and pounding the earth. "WHY!!!" He screamed. It seemed that the whole world would have heard him. He felt like tearing his hair out. His life had been ruined by a bunch of freaking humans that didn't appreciate all of the things that Saiyans did for them.

Suddenly, it seemed as though the world was going explode. A huge shockwave shot from his body and rocked the entire wood that he lived in. Trees toppled over and crevices in the surface of the ground opened up. Trunks's body began to ache. He couldn't bear it. The pain was too intense. He screamed loud and long, then began to change. His straight flowing hair turned from a light purple to a bright blinding blonde. A flood of energy enveloped him in a cloak of yellow light. The color of his eyes turned from blue to a bright green. Pain continued to rack his body. With every pulsation of pain there was another shockwave. As each wave became stronger, so did the pain. He had become a Super Saiyan.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the village had been destroyed and Trunks was the only one left. For most of the day he would be training and continuing his studies just to keep his mind off of his family. He had buried his father in the village graveyard. Every night though he would cry himself to sleep thinking of those he had loved.

During the time that he was alone he learned many new technique and abilities. He had learned to move things with his mind. He learned to fly and to manipulate energy. But in all of this he couldn't seen to let his mind off of his family. He missed them so much.

_Some day, _he thought, _someday I am going to hunt these people down and make them pay for what they have done to my people!_


	2. Ch 2 Curiosity

Chapter II

"Father, what was that awful sound?" asked Hinata. The ground shook and she grabbed her father's leg to steady her feet as well as her beating heart.

"I don't know." Hiashi Hyuuga replied. He heard a faint yet loud scream in the distance. As he looked in the direction of the scream, horror froze his blood as he realized where it was coming from. Yet another wave shook the earth.

"It sounds like someone is screaming in pain, father. Shouldn't we go check to see if they're alright?" Hinata asked, bringing her hand to grip over her heart. She just knew that something was wrong

"No," her father said, "it wouldn't be wise of us to go into that region. It is a dangerous place and not friendly to children such as yourself. You would do well to forget this happened." He grabbed her hand and led her back to their home.

Hinata was only six years old, with short black hair, and creamy lavender eyes. She was a descendent of the tribe of shinobi know as the Hyuuga clan. They were an elite group of ninja who had the ability of the _Byakugan_ eye. This eye allowed them to see the chakra network in a person's body, showing where the vital spots were in their body. Her father was the leader of their clan.

As the weeks went by, Hinata became more curious about that blood curdling scream. She decided to sneak out of the village and find the one that seemed to be in so much pain. She grabbed a set of twelve kunai from her father's weapon storage to use should the need to protect herself arose. After all, her father had said the forest was dangerous.

Hinata traveled through the forest looking for the source of the sound she had heard. As she searched, she stumbled upon a village she had never seen before. It was beautiful but there was something that didn't seem right. Even though it was about midday, there were no villagers to be seen. Had the village been abandoned? As she continued to look for signs of life, she heard a strange sound that sounded like…_somebody crying?_ She followed the sound discreetly and came to a house where she saw a boy about her age sitting on the front porch with his head and arms on his knees, weeping.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" His voice was quivering and hoarse as if he had been yelling for an extended period of time. "Mommy, Daddy, Bulla, I want you to come back. I didn't want this to happen to you. Why do those stupid humans hate us for being saiyans? What did we ever do to them? Why did they have to kill you?"

_Saiyans_, she thought, _what are saiyans? Wait, his parents are dead? Poor boy, I would hate it if my otou-san died. What if I did something nice for him?_ she thought._ I know, I could bring him a bowl of Ichiraku ramen? Yeah, Ichiraku's always cheers people up._ She turned and ran back to her village to buy the ramen.

"Sir, I would like one bowl of your Miso and Pork ramen."

"Comin' right up little lady." As the chef cooked the ramen she sat thinking of the boy that she saw. She thought of his purple hair and his clothing. His clothing was very different from that of the people in her village. It was almost foreign. Though they both lived in Japan, it seemed as though he was from a different country. She wondered what his name was and if he would be a good friend to play with. "Here ya go lil miss. One Miso and Pork ramen to go."

"Domo arigato gozaimasu," she said and headed right back to the boy's village. When she got back to where she had seen him before, he was gone. She listened to her surroundings as her father had taught her. She faintly heard what sounded like very sad music. It was some type of instrument from inside of one of the houses. Hinata quietly crept over to the porch and looked through the window. The boy was playing a violin. It was out of tune and rather screechy, but she liked it. He was playing with his eyes shut but there were still tears coming from them.

_I don't want to bother him, _she thought,_ I'll just leave this on the front porch, knock on the door, and run away._ Carefully, she laid the ramen on the wooden porch, not making a sound, then ran as quickly as her feet could take her. She hid behind the corner of a store near the house and watched. The music had stopped when she knocked and the young boy opened the sliding door and looked around.

"Who's there?" he shouted angrily, "Stop messing with me and show yourse—." He stopped when his nose caught the scent of something delicious. On the porch lay a covered bowl. He picked it up and said to himself, "Where did this come from? What is it? Wait it's ramen. Mmmm it smells so good; I haven't had anything to eat for days." He looked up to see if anyone was around. He smiled slightly and said, "Thank you, whoever you are." He looked around some more before heading back in.

Hinata went back to the village, proud of the kindness that she had shown the boy. "He said he hasn't had anything to eat for days. I don't want him to starve. I'll save my money and buy him ramen every day. But I think that next time I'll leave him a note."

So, the next day she brought another bowl of ramen with a short, handwritten note taped on top. Once again she left the ramen on the step and ran away after knocking, but this time, he didn't come out. She went up and looked in to the window. She saw that he wasn't even inside. Her small eyes widened, he wasn't dead was he? Just then she heard a huge crack followed by a large _thump_. It came from far behind the house. She quietly went back to investigate what was going on. Behind the house was a small wood that opened up into a little grove. She saw the boy and quickly hid behind a tree. The grove was a mess. There were tree limbs everywhere and there were big holes and dents in the ground. There was a small stump in the center of the area that was about as tall as she was. The stump had dents and holes in it as though someone was throwing kunai at it. There were also large gashes in the stump from what seemed to be a very large sword. Did the boy cause all of that?

~ 1 ~


	3. Ch 3 The Note

**Note: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto or any other animes that are mentioned in this fanfic. Yes, this has more than one crossover. Thanks for taking the time to read my first fanfic! **** Even though it probably isn't that good. **** Hey I am also looking for some beta readers to help with the story…ive got it all up in my head but I have a hard time imagining things sometime…to animedyshe…yes I will definitely take you help…and thanks a bunch for enjoying my fanfic…now on with the story!!!!!!**

Chapter III

_Did that boy do all of this, _thought Hinata as she surveyed the area. T_his must be how Saiyans are like._ There were large limbs and trees that had been destroyed in the little grove she was standing in. Hinata was bewildered by all of the destruction. And to think that all of this came from one small boy.

She looked around some more and saw that there was a small opening to another area off to the side of the grove. She walked cautiously through the path and came to a beautiful small waterfall and pond. There she saw the boy standing in the middle of the pond.

_Oh my! _she thought as she turned her head away, _I hope he's not taking a bath._ But as she looked again she saw that he was doing something completely different than anything that she had ever seen in her life. He was standing on the pond manipulating the water. He lifted his arm in fluid motions bringing long strands of water from the pond and twisting and turning it around his body.

Then she noticed that there was something different about him. "He doesn't have purple hair anymore," she whispered. "Its _blonde._"

Suddenly the water fell and splashed in the pond as he turned around to see where the sound had come from. Luckily Hinata hid behind a bush before he could see her.

"Hmm. It must have been an animal," he said, and got right back to what he was doing.

_That boy is very different, _she thought to herself. _I have seen people manipulate water using Ninjutsu, but never in this way. I need to keep this to myself._ And she left back for the village.

* * *

After Trunks finished up his training he headed back for home. As he was coming closer to the front porch he saw the bowl of ramen sitting neatly right in front of the door.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Another bowl of ramen." As he came closer he saw that there was a small piece of folded paper taped to the plastic covering the bowl. "The person left me a note."

As he opened it this is what it said:

_Dear whoever you are,_

_I overheard what had happened to you. I'm so very sorry. I wouldn't be able to bear the death of my family, or my entire clan. I live not too far from here and I promise to bring you ramen every day from now on. I am not ready to reveal myself to you yet because I'm still not too sure if I can trust you. I hope you come through this horrible thing ok._

_Sincerely,_

_Your ramen bringer :)_

"Wow," he exclaimed with tears in his eyes, "there are nice people out there." And with that he went inside and ate his meal for the day.

From that day forward he wrote a note back every day before she would come. And every day, without fail, she would bring the ramen with the note on top, and take the note that Trunks had written for her. Each note was always addressed "The ramen receiver" and "the ramen bringer". This continued for five years without Trunks ever meeting or even seeing his ramen bringer. Every time that a new bowl of ramen was left on his porch, he always imagined what this person might look like. Trunks always asked himself questions like, "What color hair might this person have?" or "I wonder if they are strong like me." Every day these and many more questions would torment his mind. He so badly needed some kind of contact with another person, being it human or non human.

* * *

(5 years later) Trunks was twelve years old now and much more powerful than he used to be. But the fact that he had been away from human contact for so long was beginning to take its toll on him. Every night for the past several weeks he had been wondering who this person was that kept bringing him ramen. He never pursued them to tell him who it was. He tended to think to himself if this mysterious person was another Saiyan or not. If so he hoped so badly that he or she would soon reveal who they were and help him look for his mother and sister. He couldn't do it by himself. Trunks kept telling himself that he wasn't strong enough and needed to keep training no matter what. _But what it this person wasn't a Saiyan,_ he thought, _what if they were just another normal human. I am going to find out once and for all. Ah! I've got a great idea!_

So the next day before Hinata came, he readied the note and set it on the porch right outside of the front door. But instead of waiting inside he found a place to hide where he could see the person clearly. "They always seem to be here around 12 o'clock, so if I wait here starting at 11, I should be able to see them," he said smiling with anticipation.


	4. Ch 4 First Meeting

**A/N: I do not own DBZ or Naruto or any other anime mentioned in this fanfic. The people in this story are very much out of character. It is my depiction of how I would like their personalities to be.**

Chapter IV

Right around 12 o'clock Hinata arrived at Trunks's village. "He's going to enjoy this one today," she said happily with a big smile on her face, "this time I got an extra bit of everything in it today." As she reached the front porch she saw the note lying in front of the door. "He has another note for me today!" She picked the note up and set the ramen down right where the ramen had been and opened the letter. When she opened it, it simply said: _**BEHIND YOU.**_,__in big capital letters. Her heart stopped for the faintest second. _Oh, no. Is he standing right behind me,_ she thought, _what should I do?! Should I run away or turn around to face him?_ So she decided to turn around. And there he was standing right there looking straight into her eyes and smiling a huge smile.

"Hi there," he said loudly and ecstatically, "Wow! You're a lot prettier than I thought you would be. I wasn't expecting a girl to be doing this for me." Hinata fell backwards in near horror from the sheer surprise of him being there. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Did I scare you?" He said apologetically smiling while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I guess I should have thought about how I would reveal myself to you." And he offered his hand out to her to help her up, and she timidly accepted.

"That's ok," said Hinata as though she were out of breath. "I just wasn't expecting you to surprise me like that. I don't really like surprises.

"I understand. It's not every day that someone jumps out at you," he said laughing. "And being away from people has really affected my people skills. By the way I should probably properly introduce myself. My name is Trunks Brief."

"Trunks _Brief_," she said almost laughing. "That's probably the funniest name I have ever…" She stopped after finally realizing what she was saying. She remembered that this kid wasn't just any normal person. He was strong and could probably hurt her really terribly. But she was relieved to hear him say:

"Yeah I know. I find it funny too that my name has to do with swimming shorts and men's underwear." And they both started laugh hysterically. And he said, "And if that's not bad enough my mom and my sister's names both have to do with women's lingerie." And suddenly his laughing dwindled away once he realized that his mother and sister were still missing. But he shook his head to get the thought out and said. "So what's your name? I've been wanting to know it for the past five years that you have been bringing me that ramen. Oh, thank you by the way. I finally get to thank you in person."

"Oh! You are welcome," she said, "My name is Hyuga Hinata."

"Well to thank you for all that you have done, why don't you come in and I will fix you a cup of tea or anything that you would like while I eat your ramen."

"That would be nice," said Hinata. And the both waked in to the house after Trunks grabbed the yet steaming bowl of ramen.

Inside his house, Hinata noticed a whole bunch of wooden things in the corner. "What are those in the corner there," she said pointing to the strange wooden objects.

"Don't tell me you have never seen the stringed family before."

"The stringed what?"

"The stringed family. You know, the stringed instruments. The violin, viola, cello, and bass. These are some of the most beautiful sounding instruments in the world. I have been teaching myself these instruments ever since I was very young. I'll play some for you later but first let's get you something to drink." Trunks stepped over to the stove and put a tea kettle onto it and got some tea started. "You can sit down if you like," he said as her prepared the tea. This whole thing was sort of surreal to him. He was actually having a civil conversation with a human being. But it was probably that she didn't know exactly what Saiyans were. This was something that he eventually had to explain to her. She had no idea what in the world she was sitting in the same room with.

Hinata sat down and looked around the room. The structure of the house seemed so foreign to her. This was nothing like the houses back at her village. It wasn't the customary Japanese home.

"I see you have noticed that my house is different than yours would probably be. I'll explain why later." He said this as he handed her cup of steaming tea. "Now onto the ramen. Itadakimasu!" And Trunks grabbed his chop sticks and ate away as Hinata slowly sipped at her tea.

"Trunks," said Hinata, "If your village has been destroyed, how do you get all of these supplies. I don't mean to be nosy but I just have no idea how you would get anything if you didn't have people in your village."

Trunks was sort of put off in a way but recognized her motives. "Well, I grow the tea leaves myself in a garden in the middle of the village. I grow most of my vegetables there. But all of the other things, such as all of the other eating supplies, we just use to import them from other villages," and ended with a mouthful of ramen noodles.

_He seems like a really nice person and doesn't seem like he could hurt anyone, _she thought to herself, _he seems so kind and gentle._ All of a sudden a black cat jumped onto her lap. "Oh!" she exclaimed startled.

"Goro oo animaw. Don bover her," he said with his mouth full. He swallowed and said, "I'm sorry, Goro likes to do that a lot with me when I'm drinking tea, too. By the way this is Goro. He is my cat. I found him about two years ago and decided to keep him. He hardly ever leaves my side."

Goro was a medium sized black cat with a stub for a tail. Hinata began to pet him and Goro began to purr. "I think he likes me," she said smiling.

Hinata finished her tea had Trunks had been done with the ramen way before. He looked at her and wondered why a human would treat him so kindly. Didn't humans hate us Saiyans. Aren't we just another race of parasites to them? Maybe she doesn't know what a Saiyan really is. If so I won't tell her what we used to be like. She may hate me I tell her.

"Well," said Hinata getting up, "I think I need to go now. I promised my daddy that I would finish my training after my break."

"Training?" he said, "What training?"

"I am training to be a ninja and the graduation into ninja school is coming up and we need to perform a jutsu perfectly so that we can pass the exam. It's something that all of the kids in my village have to do when they are around twelve years old."

"I see. I'm not very good at ninjutsu. I have tried many times to do ninjutsu but I don't have the talent for it. But I do have the talent for other things. But anyhow, I am very happy that I finally got to meet you, Hinata. It is so nice to be able to interact with another person again. I get really lonely being by myself all the time. I hope you can continue visiting me."

"I will. I am really happy that you finally to the initiative to meet me. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to do it. I'm really shy usually. But I will see you again later."

"Good bye," he said, and they departed.

The next day she came back. But this time she didn't have a bowl of ramen. Instead she knocked on the door and waited until he came and answered it.

"You don't have any ramen for me today. But that's ok at least you came to visit me," he said.

But he looked at her face and noticed that she was smiling a big smile. Then she said. "I want you to come with me to my village!"


End file.
